1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly which includes a heat sink and a clip mounted on the heat sink in advance.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a heat dissipating assembly for an electronic device comprises a heat sink and at least one clip. The clip includes a pressing portion and two arms extending from opposite ends of the pressing portion. Each arm defines an aperture for engaging with a catch formed on a socket on which the electronic device is mounted, thereby securing the heat sink to the electronic device.
However, the clip cannot be attached to the heat sink before engaging with the socket, which makes assembling the clip and the heat sink to the socket cumbersome and complicated. Furthermore, the clip and heat sink must be packed and transported separately, which results in high costs. Examples of conventional clips are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85211135 and 85214941, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,719 and 5,600,540.
An object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating assembly which includes a heat sink and a clip attached to the heat sink, for facilitating attachment thereof to an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating assembly which reduces packaging and transportation costs.
To achieve the above objects, a heat dissipating assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a heat sink, a pair of clips and a pair of holders forming hooks. The heat sink includes a chassis defining two slots. The hooks of the holders are elastically deformable to be interferentially received in the slots of the chassis of the heat sink, for attaching the clips to the heat sink.
These and additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.